Billy Chucklesworth
Billy Chucklesworth is an animatronic clown made for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza chain of restaurants. He can usually be found making balloon animals for children, though at other times he likes to eat pizza. At night, he becomes hostile to the guard and will do anything to have the honor of stuffing them. Appearance Billy has a humanoid shape, being about the average height of an adult. He has "face paint" that makes his face look pure white, though it's really what his face looks like anyway, it can't be brought off no matter what you do. He wears a yellow polka-dotted clown outfit, with red and blue dots all over. He has a signature clown nose that honks when it is pressed or squeezed, though it has a slightly different noise than Freddy's nose. He sometimes wears a yellow hat that has a pom-pom on it, though not very often. At night, Billy sometimes exposes his endoskeleton eyes, which accompanied with his clown makeup, make him rather creepy indeed. Personality During the day, Billy is rather easygoing and seems to enjoy having people around him. During the night however, he completely changes for the worse. At night, Billy hates to be around things, living or not. To cope with this, he makes his way to the office, where he can be alone. Though there's one problem, the guard is there. Billy's motivation for stuffing the guard is so that he can be alone, as when he goes in the office he can close both doors and relax. Well, that is until Freddy comes and cuts the power... but anyway. Billy prefers to do things by himself, being it either day or night. During the day, he'll usually stay by himself in his area, clown corner, making balloons for the children. And at night he cannot be seen with any other animatronic on the same camera, even Mangle. It's presumed he just scares them away when he enters that specific spot, but this is unconfirmed. Backstory During the opening of the second Freddy Fazbear's, the company needed something that would really impress an audience, and thus, Billy was created. He was originally intended to be for pure comedy, though this idea was soon scrapped after staff found out that Billy worked best alone, away from the other animatronics. They then put him into storage for a few days and created his area, Clown Corner. Billy was very well received, and at the next location, he was still used at the new and improved Clown Corner, even though he never received a toy remake, he was still used. After that place closed, he was sold off to another franchise, never to be seen again... or so they thought. Billy had in fact been scrapped at the other franchise due to him mumbling about things during the day. When Fazbear entertainment opened Freddy's for the third time, Billy was brought back and placed once again in the Clown Corner, handing out balloon animals and other things to all the children that came to visit him, which made him feel rather happy. In Game This part of the article is going to be kept a secret, as of now, anyway... Trivia * Billy was created via some doodles Gaomon332 did in Science class one day when he was bored. After doodling some other animatronics, Gao sketched a clown who's design eventually grew on him. As of now, it is unknown if the other sketches will be made into actual characters, that's up to Gao. Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Mask Kingdom